I Want You
by SelenityCosmos
Summary: It's a story for those who can't stand for Adam and Shalimar to stay apart after Crash and Burn.


****

I Want You

Author: Hoshi Tamamushiirono

Rating: If you watch Mutant-X you can see this.

Spoilers: The Assault

Timeline: After "The Assault"

Summary: It's a story for those who can't stand for Adam and Shalimar to stay apart after Crash and Burn.

Disclaimer: Ashlock is dear, Proxy is blue, I don't own this, for god's sake don't sue.

__

Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes

And I am taken to a place

Where your crystal minds and magenta feelings

Take up shelter in the base of my spine

Sweet like a chica cherry cola

I don't need to try to explain

I just hold on tight and If it happens again

I may move so slightly to the arms

And the lips and the face

Of The Human Cannonball that

I need to I want to...

Come stand a little bit closer

Breathe in and get a bit higher

You'll never know what hit you when

I get to you

Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but

Ooh I'd die to find out

Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but

Ooh I'd die to find out

Shalimar kicked down the door, releasing Lea's hand as she burst though, running to the man standing at the labs counter. She could hear the fight going on out there, she could imagine Brennan shooting high voltage at the now unprotected Creator's Avatars from behind Jesse, as she motioned for Lexa to join the rest of her still-broken family.

The man, although very surprised, did not hesitate to wrap his arms around Shalimar and lifted her into the air has he spun her around then slid her down kissing her deeply before setting her on the counter in front of him. "Adam," she gasped happily, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Shalimar cried wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him again.

Adam kissed her back then pulled away, "I love you, Shalimar. More than any thing in the world." He whispered. Wrenching himself back to reality, Adam opened a box near him "Look, love. I made the serum for you, Lexa, and Brennan. But we need to go don't we. No time to celebrate you all living if I get you all killed." He said guiltily to the feral.

__

I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment

Getting comfy getting perfect is what I live for

But a look and then a smell of perfume

It's like I'm down on the floor

And I don't know what I'm in for

Conversation has a time and place in the interaction

Of a lover and a mate but the time of talking

Using symbols, using words can be likened

To a deep-sea diver who is swimming with a raincoat.

****

Come stand a little bit closer

Breathe in and get a bit higher

You'll never know what hit you when

I get to you

Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but

Ooh I'd die to find out

Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but

Ooh I'd die to find out

Ooh, ahh...

Ooh, ahh...

Shalimar smiled gently, cupping his cheek in her hand as she stroked his lips with her thumb, "We'll celebrate now. Hit me doc, then we can remove you from this hell hole." Shalimar kissed the grateful/guilty look off his face and glanced around the lab as he gave her the injection, "Is there anything you want to take with you, Adam? We do have to travel light, but"

Adam took her hand and squeezed as he answered, "Nothing here except the other two injections and Emma's ring. They got it from Sanctuary's ruins on my request." He told her, pulling her from the counter to her feet. Adam removed a holographic piece of the wall and took out a box of weapons. Two daggers found their way to Shalimar, Adam slipped Emma's com-link on and put the box of syringes in his pocket, and Adam took two tranquilizer guns for himself.

Shalimar grinned as they reached Brennan, Lexa, and Jesse. Adam shot a man about to reach Brennan, who looked up at Adam in surprise and pure adoration, saying "Don't even think about touching _my_ team!" Shalimar cut her way to the other three with Adam behind her. Lexa and Brennan leaned into Adam's back and the three served as an invisible long-range protection as Mutant-X left the Creator's hell hole' for good.

Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes

And I am taken to a place

Where your crystal minds and magenta feelings

Take up shelter in the base of my spine

Sweet like a chica cherry cola

I don't need to try to explain

I just hold on tight and If it happens again

I may move so slightly to the arms

And the lips and the face

Of The Human Cannonball that

I need to I want to...

Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but

Ooh I'd die to find out

Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but

Ooh I'd die to find out

(X3)

"We don't have a place to stay," Shalimar told Adam gently, "but we're together." Adam smiled, kissing her softly, and shook his head slowly. Lexa chuckled from Brennan's lap, the two weren't lovers, but Brennan and Lexa had been the best of friend for a while now. Jesse, grinning in the driver's seat of the Camper, was equally overjoyed at this development between his two mentors.

"Ah, love?" Adam said sheepishly, "Can I tell you about a place called Haven? An old friend of mine runs it- she's the reason I chose Emma for Mutant-X- Emma reminded me of her. She's an advanced psionic telepath and she has been running the Underground spectacularly while I have been away. She has been doing so much good that I was going to ask her to reveal herself to you before the Creator took me. Her name is Riley Morgan."

"I love you, Adam," Shalimar said meeting Brennan's eyes, Brennan's eye's had lit up like a child experiencing the full pleasure of their birthday for the first time. "And so do Lexa, Jesse, and especially Brennan- now. We won't lose you again. I won't lose you again." Shalimar kissed Adam truly, madly, and deeply. And as they drove off in to the proverbial sunset both whispered, "I love you."

__

Ooh I'd die to find out


End file.
